User talk:Chimera-gui
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Kaijudo Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Tatsurion the Unchained page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you out with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 21:44, May 7, 2012 *Thanks for the edit, but due to the info I listed on Tatsurion_the_Unchained he is indeed part nature civilization. I expect in future sets for cards to have multiple versions. On the Tatsurion cardpage of course, he is only listed as Fire. Thanks again. Yami Michael 21:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) links Thanks but I am sorry for annoying you I am new at these things but i will try to get better i really want to help this wiki wether small or big And please remind me about my mistakes in the future I really want to improve Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 17:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I cannot find the sign of that you told me too use, i do not know what mistakes I am making, as far as i know everything is done correctly but since whenever i use the button to link a page there are only 2 options, 'an external' link and to 'a wiki page' and 'to a wiki page' the status always is 'page does not exsist' please guide me as i really want to help.Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks it really helped and I will try not to make a mistake again.Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 05:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) deleat How do you put that sign for deleating a page ? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) why Why did you deleat the sasha page? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:58, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Move/Delete When a page is moved with a rename, you should have an option to not leave a redirect behind. If you untick it, the older page (such as Sasha (Character) ) doesn't need to be deleted, as it simply gets removed. Yami Michael 00:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't get that option since it is likely only for administrators. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Guess that explains why I can never get others to use it. Bah. Guess I just need to watch for Category:Candidates for deletion. Oh well. Yami Michael 01:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Do you think I should be an admin because I have created many pages and Put in lot of pictures for creatures and I have been editing for a while now.Ray422 (talk) 21:50, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Creature King names Luckily I was able to find the names of the creature kings in my tv so I renamed The kings articles. Ray422 (talk) 19:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Ray422 :Now we just have to correct fire because Napalmion isn't the fire king. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi i also like Chimeras : ANd i can add their pictures..if they do not show u here i can also add pictures of people like alex now and the other creatures civilization kings now. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 13:07, December 10, 2012 (UTC) King Tritonus found the picture for king tritonus i already added it do you want me add people like alex and carny I could od it any time. Ray422 (talk) 23:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC)User talk:Ray422 Pictures why are some pictures not showing for some articles like tritonus and burncalw its some kind of glitch. I tried uploading new images but still doesn't work. Ray422 (talk) 00:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC)User: Ray422 Template:Infobox Character I somewhat understand the imagewidth change, but why the addition of needing file:?????.jpg on everything now? Yami Michael 01:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I want to incorporate the template for Hissy and other characters with multiple forms but it still needs work. Mind having a look at it? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Im so tired I had to fix the template pictures for almost all the creatures it took me allnight so I might not me in the wiki for a while. Really tired. User: Ray422 I thinnk we should remove the polt heading in the episodes and use the heading 'major events' PS:Where is Yami i havent seen him on the wiki for a while... Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 06:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Categories okay, im sorry, but we need more categories for the tv show characters. there is no coherency to the read more section of the pagew without more categories. we need a order of kaijudo categorie for the good characters like how we have a evil forces category for those characters working for the choten. we also need a duel masters subcategory for the order of kaijudo category especially now that gage is a duel master. also we need a duelist category to seperate the humans who can duel from the regular ones and subcategory for the duelists that we know specialize in one kind of civilization.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 07:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Toggle/Switch Just to make sure you saw, I fixed it. Part of it was template related, part of it was missing javascript for Mediawiki:Common.js. Yami Michael 04:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I saw it, thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Card What do you think about only using images for the character card template on cardpages when the image is high quality? (Aka, only use an image when its not a Library/Screenshot, so when its a clear png image?) The character pages themselves can use whatever image still, but I was leaning towards having the card pages look nice. Yami Michael 04:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, we don't have many character images that aren't screenshots so it just not viable unless the cartoon's production crew can give us better images. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Right, I know that we don't have the images. Like I'm fine with the Image on Tatsurion for example, but on Mother Virus for example, has a crappy image. ::So my idea was for anything that does have a bad image, to just use :: instead of :: ::That way the bad image doesn't make the card page look worse. I know that the character pages themselves are out of luck without begging for images again, but if anything, I want the cardpage's in top shape. Yami Michael 12:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I must put my foot down on this, I'm already unhappy about not having images for evolved Saguru/Homunculon, evolved Tatsurion, evolved Impalicus, and Dark Scaradorable. My stance for character cards is the same as my stance for character pages; unless you're going to ask for more images, we cannot afford to be picky. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::So you prefer the later choice of "Image no matter what". Interesting, although a little surprising. Yami Michael 17:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Given how few character images we have, I'm would rather have decent images than no images at all. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:29, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, I asked again for images, but I wouldn't expect anything. Yami Michael 05:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Infobox I was using Template:Infobox Character 2 to test things. Based on its talk-page, it seems to work fine. Sorry it took time to get to it. Yami Michael 07:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine and I'm sorry for the mess. Chimera-gui (talk) 08:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Its ok. It's well intentioned and you clean it up immediately. :) I'm glad I got it working, it involved stealing some of my coloring code from the cardtable, but I still needed to mess around with it a bit. The whole grey-for multicolored was also from it and is ok, but its weird to me. I'm so used to purple for DM multicolored cards...but of course, Darkness stole it. Yami Michael 08:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I chose grey because the preview image for multicolored cards had grey in it. Chimera-gui (talk) 08:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, its fine. Its either that, white or black. (I guess Orange/Brown are avialable too, but eww.) Yami Michael 08:46, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I left a big message for Yami Michael, so you're welcome to read that. I didn't know who to tell my ideas to. Nice to meet you. Matt R, full-time student, loves TCGs and Video Games. (talk) 17:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Characters I didnt want random anonymous making pages for the characters like "Minion 1/2/3/4" and the other weird background characters like the Police/Warehouse. There's a couple on the template that do have a picture/voice actor on that page, so things like Maribel/Tareq and stuff like the Wallace family should be improved. Just remove the link from this page after you save it. Yami Michael 02:20, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and good work on knocking out the other wanted character creature pages. ::I know about that site page. I don't like that they use the wrong images for Razorhide and Prickleback since both characters say the flavor text of their respective cards, they also got Piercing Seer mixed up with Transforming Totem which I'm not particularly thrilled about either. ::And you're welcome. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:07, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi I also like Shaman King too can we be friends oh and um go master Losthowler4712 (talk) 20:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Losthowler4712 Switch Template I finished the template. In order to change the default form, you add another parameter called "default". If you set default equal to 1, the template defaults to the first form, 2 sets the default to the second form, and if it's empty or is left out entirely, it defaults to the first form. I also switched the form parameters to "the right way" so now option/image1 will be the first form information. As I said before, you can try it out in my sandbox. Feel free to edit it and change the default value to see how it works. If the new template is satisfactory, I'll go ahead and put it on this wiki for you. Otherwise, I can change it however you like. Nconspicuous 17:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Creatures by Power I made Template:Creatures by Power categories to save time navigating through the different power categories. Think it would look good on each power category page? We might be able to do other similar things for race categories. :It might be better if I change it to say "categories" in the template name, so it can be easier for races later on, as well as the possibility of "Power" pages later on. (I've thought of doing pages for power, and especially each Level before). Need some other thoughts on the matter. Yami Michael 07:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I question the point of this template since Duel Master didn't need this at all. Unlike Race and Civilization which have story relevance, Power and Level are purely card game mechanics that may not carry over to any related media. ::(e.g. Glu-urrgle will always be a Water Civilization Cyber Lord but his Level and Power vary from card to card) Chimera-gui (talk) 20:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::It won't be on article pages or anything, sort of "hidden" away on category pages like 1000 Power Creatures. I would be doing it for DM as well, I had just never really considered it to do templates for a category page. But, as I always see people add fake categories randomly, I'm hoping its to try and change the category and page, not to vandalize. This template might help avoid that a bit. Yami Michael 00:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem is that the vandalism was on Abilities and Races not Power or Levels. So I can't see how this is going to help at all. And how is it hidden? You added then removed it. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::I only say hidden, as the categories usually seemed to be missed by people (based on random facebook/forum comments). It was removed as I wasn't sure about the template yet, hence asking for your Facebook. Yami Michael 03:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I don't use Facebook and I feel that it would be better served on Power's own page. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:13, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Creatures by Power I got a proposition for you if you're interested. Kurobina (talk) 08:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :What kind of proposition? Chimera-gui (talk) 08:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Rollback hey chimera. U think i should get rollback rights or wait! Your thoughts would be most useful. Ray422 (talk) 21:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Coach Harper the coaches name is harper I didn't know it was chris. Because look at the page in the other characters section they say it's coach harper: Coach Harper Ray422 (talk) 23:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :You somehow named the image file coach chris which was why I had to rename it to the proper name. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh my goodness! Stupid mistake sorry for the mix up. I think i put that because that's my coaches name. Ray422 (talk) 01:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::That's fine. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Gauntlet I got them from a kaijudo image on google and i tweeked it do you like them and the work i did on the kaijudo gauntlet page. Cmatt07 (talk) 20:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Good Images this site Kaijudo Images has some good and high quality pictures do you think we should add all the pictures or some of them relating to whatever topic the picture is based on. And should we add accessories as well. Should I also contact them for more pictures because they are not that far away from where I live. Ray422 (talk) 23:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :If you want to contact them, that's fine with me. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll get on it. I see if I can get more images. Ray422 (talk) 23:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::I wouldn't be shocked if they end up taking them down, as they seem like they will end up being KMC prizes or something. Hoodies were mentioned a prize, recently. Yami Michael 23:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I really hope that won't be an issue, we already have fewer images than I'm comfortable with. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::We really need some good quality pictures badly. The library screen shots are terrible plus sometimes plus some pictures are every low quality. I hope they do give us some images I've contacted them but only time can tell. :::::They gave a reply: We do not have permission to provide you with images of Kaijudo. These images are the property of Wizards of the Coast, and can only be obtained through them as the licensor of the property. If there are images of Kaijudo on our site that you wish to obtain, and if you are truly a Wizards of the Coast licensee, then I would suggest you request the images from your licensing contact at Wizards of the Coast directly. :::::Looks like this one's a fail wizards only gave us like 3 extra images. Still I'll contact wizards maybe if more of us ask them we can get some more images Ray422 (talk) 01:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::We've asked WotC for images in the past, they never answer. And how many wikis are actually sponsored by the company making the franchise the wiki is for? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::That is a point Ray422 (talk)Ray422 ::::::::Honestly right now, the best thing we can do is ask for sponsorship and hope WotC grants it. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I've seen a few video games have company-wikis like that (Guild Wars), but not many. Pretty much the sort of email response I was expecting. Yami Michael 03:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Wizards has been talking to major Kaijudo players, perhaps we could ask them to sponsor this wiki to better promote the franchise. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:45, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Thats sounds like a good idea. If we have sponsers them well probably get alot of things. [[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 15:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Darkness Civilization You like the darkness civilization. WOW Im surprised! And do you think my signature looks ok or should i change it? [[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 00:05, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I do find Darkness' macabre aesthetic appealing. Regarding your signature, I'd remove the "Ray422" behind the (UTC). Chimera-gui (talk) 00:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::A Gothic and intriguing fellow you are[[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 01:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Wotc so wizards sent me back a message which said: Thanks for contacting Wizards Game Support regarding your request for art from Kaijudo to post on your WIKI. In order to process this request, you will want to fill out a request for intellectual property. So should I contact them. [[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 18:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :Yes, the wiki needs better quality images. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Did it already. :) [[User:Ray422|'ϟRay']] (Talk) (Blog) 19:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::Good. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Wikia you should check out this wiki Pacific Rim Wiki I think you might be helpful. Ray422 (talk) 00:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :I'm not sure how I'd be helpful since I know nothing about Pacific Rim. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:15, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't. I just know your a decicated and hardworking editor so I thought it was perfect for you. Ray422 (talk) 00:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422Y :::Our Kaiju > their Kaiju. :) Yami Michael 01:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::True DAT. An Earthstomp Giant can beat any of those kaiju single handed (^^^) Ray422 (talk) 01:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Plot for Earthstomp Giant I changed the description for earth stomp gian the part where it says' And later he losses both of his arms, one fighting midnight crawler and one looking for the shield of unity. I took out that part since there are different earthstomp giant like the one master kimora summoned it had both arms. :It's possible that Earthstomp Giant regenerated his arms between episodes 15 and 19. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC)